


脱摸大鸡

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: 你说是朋友？





	脱摸大鸡

　　托尔维斯从黏湿逼仄的梦中醒来，只刚刚能察觉出身体各处的不适，就被一只手横压过来，直直捂住了嘴。这个举动逼着他更快地清醒过来，脑子连同躯体一起——他一边被捅进身体内部里另一人的肢体插得弹了一下，一边认清面前的人。

　　是米莱希安。

　　那个有着一头灰蓝色长发的青年丝毫不意外他会醒过来一样，对托尔维斯露出了笑容：“我还想着你什么时候才会醒。”他用有点埋怨的声音说道。

　　米莱希安同样灰蓝色的眼睛看上去亮晶晶的，有些像是哭过，里面还晕着一小片水光。托尔维斯信息混乱的大脑里飘过疑问，他想知道米莱希安为什么会看上去哭过一样，如果他真的哭过，那又是出于什么理由……很快，他意识到，那种扭曲的水光是出于米莱希安过于激动兴奋的情绪。

　　“本来想路上就催眠的，但是整首曲子下来你也没什么反应……”米莱希安为了说话流畅，只是小幅度地挺动着，“对催眠曲免疫，你也太麻烦了，托尔维斯。”他继续撒娇一般地自说自话，虽说是在和托尔维斯交流，却又完全不肯放开死死按在托尔维斯嘴上的手。米莱希安过于巨大的力量让人完全无法挣脱开束缚，更遑论对方还故意地将鼻子也一块儿捂上，只让托尔维斯露着眼睛惊讶地盯着自己。

　　这种表情比之前的笑容好看多了。米莱希安脸上一副心安又愉快的模样，心里却是无比冷酷地想着。他原本把怒气都撒在肏托尔维斯的动作上，现在则分了一大半在手上——他一只手捂着托尔维斯的嘴，另一只抓着对面柔韧的腰，指肚一寸寸碾过男性饱满光滑的肌肉，最后整个手掌覆盖在了腹部。大概是吞到了这里。

　　他这种确认一样的手法却让承受者寒毛直竖，托尔维斯觉得皮肤上传来的抚摸混着原本就有的酸麻刺激一起爬上了大脑，连带着胸前和后脑勺都又酥又痒。——到现在，他终于完全确认了自己身体的状况：长裤被褪下，揉成团状堆在一旁，身上的两件长褂和长衫都被解开，露出底下以一个战士来说过于光滑的皮肤，双手被米莱希安用特制的武器捆在一处，锐利的尖刺深深陷进皮肉里，几乎只要再施力些许，就会划破肌肤扎进肉里。

　　这些当然不是最狼狈的地方。托尔维斯眨了眨眼睛，直到现在依旧心怀侥幸，希望其余的部分只是错觉。

　　托尔维斯的整个下身都湿乎乎的。皮肤颇有些清凉的男性躯体夹在托尔维斯两条敞开的长腿中间，米莱希安衣衫依旧规整，只是下体露出了已经勃发许久的阴茎，那根肉物现在被托尔维斯的后穴吞了大半，只剩一小节水光淋淋地还在外面。——不知道在托尔维斯醒过来以前到底被玩了多久，他的后穴已经全然柔软了起来，不仅没有半点不适，甚至主动地吸咬着撑开自己的肉棍。而阴茎被刺激得半硬不硬地支在腹间，马眼开开合合，吐出一股股透明的粘液，那些液体顺着柱身流下，又把小腹和股间沾湿。

　　米莱希安又把自己的阳具往柔软湿润的肠道里挤了挤。他发出一声喟叹，整个人放松下来，网一样的叠在被他把玩了半天的躯体上，裹着热度的吐息湿漉漉地扑上托尔维斯的脸，他又装模作样地叹了口气：“谁让你是真的不知道我的意思。”

　　说完这句，他又有些恶狠狠的情绪浮了上来，按着对方的腹部用力往里肏了几下，底下的肉洞发出不堪折磨的声响，那种黏稠的水液被拍打的动静在夜里是如此明显，托尔维斯只觉得自己的耳朵也被这种淫秽的声音舔舐得直发麻。他甚至多花了一倍的时间去理解米莱希安的话。

　　托尔维斯现在被米莱希安捂住口鼻，被迫出气多进气少，缺氧造成的昏沉感像是姗姗来迟代替睡意的候补一样围了上来。即便这样，他还是得继续思考米莱希安的意思。

　　米莱希安看着他。躺在自己下面的青年皱着眉，不过清明些许的眼睛现在又涌上层模糊视线的水光，看上去惊疑未定，怒气倒是没有多少……托尔维斯还完全不明白为什么会是这种状况。

　　当然不会明白。在白天的时候他才和米莱希安互诉衷肠：你在乎我我也在乎你，你喜欢我我也喜欢你，你是我最珍贵的朋友……虽然托尔维斯过去也并不是个羞于坦诚的人，这些告白的话却也是头一次如此密集地砸向另一个人。更别说米莱希安的确已经是他值得信赖的同伴，也没遭遇意外，无论如何也不该在当天晚上突然发难。

　　托尔维斯一头雾水，米莱希安此刻倒是十分明白他的想法。原骑士团长现在无非也就是在疑惑自己是发什么疯，米莱希安到底还是不是米莱希安，如果米莱希安没有问题，那是不是自己做了什么惹怒他人的事，诸如此类。很大可能，完全没有意识到，就是白日里那些真挚热烈的坦白导致的后果。

　　米莱希安简直想把捂着嘴的那只手往下挪，直接掐在托尔维斯那段终于不再被铠甲护着的脖颈上。——他也很快的确这么做了，虎口抵着喉结，连托尔维斯吞咽的动作也清晰可知。

　　现在的情形变得让米莱希安更加畅快了起来。托尔维斯现在像一只被料理过的虾，被剥壳去皮，剖出里面柔软的肉，甚至已经是熟透了的。层叠衣物敞开，中间半裹半露着大片白皙的肌肤，之前被照顾过的乳头也红肿挺立，米莱希安原本以为托尔维斯的身体上会留有不少伤痕，现在看来他的皮肤却是出乎意料的光滑完整，简直健康完美过了头。——像是从过去的淫梦里抠出来的形象，那时候米莱希安还没想过托尔维斯的身体究竟是什么样子。修长的脖子被抓在手里，被插弄到顺服的肉道乖巧地含着自己，反抗几近微弱，说到底，托尔维斯即使是醒了过来，在发现犯人是自己后也就一直没怎么挣扎，身体上被性刺激后的反应反而更多。

　　“米莱希安……”托尔维斯大概终于愿意开口了，他依旧呼吸不畅，所以声音也压低了。仅仅是这样，他还是立刻被米莱希安又加大了扼制的力道。

　　“呼……我知道你要问什么，”米莱希安的眼神一直舔到两人的下体上，似乎是觉得托尔维斯醒过来以后对自己的配合不如在睡梦中那么紧密，他拿手掰开对方的一瓣臀肉，把吃着自己一部分的穴口拉得更开些，过多的淫液在这过程中淌出来，又被他一点点用指头碾着塞了回去，“又不是什么很难的问题，你就自己想吧。”

　　米莱希安在脸上扯开笑容，埋下头去在托尔维斯脸上狠狠咬了一口。

　　到底能有什么不明白的。


End file.
